


The Garfield Couch 😳

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spencer went out for groceries, little does he know what awaits him at home.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Garfield Couch 😳

Spencer let out a groan as he truged up the steps of his and Quills apartment. The bags of groceries in his hands weighing him down and causing strain on the pierced elfs muscles. 

Once Spencer reached the front door, he transferred the bags containing the nutritious items to his right hand before digging his key out of his pocket and sliding it into the lock of their door handle. He twisted the key inside the lock before pushing the door open. 

Spencer then looked down and shoved his key into his pocket before looking up and walking into the apartment. 

As soon as Spencer walked inside he was met with the sight of his lovely puppy bf standing in the middle of the living room. The elfs vision then turned to the orange monstrosity in their living room, it was a couch with the resemblance of Garfield. 

Spencer looked up with a slightly weirded out expression and instinctively said. "Babe, what the fuck is that?" Quill immediately rubbed his neck with an embarrassed look. "It's a garfield couch!! I found it for $30 and brought it home!" Quill said with a slight squeak. The puppy seeming uncharacteristically happy about the couch. 

The elf frowned and looked up and said "It's an eye soar!!" Quill frowned in response before squeaking again as Spencer grabbed his collar and squeezed his butt. "If we're stuck with it, we better put it to good use~!" Spencer growled before pulling Quill ontop of him ontop of the couch. 

Quill panted roughly as he flopped back, Spencer's face covered in a proud smirk. He immediately flopped down next to Quill, him hugging the big puppy persons waist. 

Spencer then looked up and said, "I take back what I said, this was a good purchase." 


End file.
